


【KKH】睡与梦(上)

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 开学前一更九月快乐*OOC，都是我编的





	【KKH】睡与梦(上)

—睡—

堂本光一难得提前结束杂志的取材工作，回到家里大概三四点的样子。不知道堂本刚在干嘛，会不会盯着鱼缸睡着。

自己开车的好处就是自由，他拎着他的咖啡，堂本刚的奶茶，和两个人的草莓蛋糕，光是伸出手指按密码锁的动作都比平常慢了一倍。

家里就是普通的午后气氛，晚夏初秋，早晚温差大，就像堂本刚有时候对待自己一样——睡前会皱着眉头嘟囔冷，拼了命钻进他怀里，半夜暖和之后又嫌抱在一起太热。

静悄悄的，要不是玄关处的休闲鞋摆放整齐，他还以为家里没人呢。

推开轻掩的卧室门，他果然在睡觉。

这个季节的热，体现在刚躺上床的时候不想盖被子，冷体现在熟睡苏醒之后不知道怎地被子就牢牢裹在了身上。

堂本刚现在就是这样的状态，薄薄的毛巾毯缠着身体，可他的睡姿却如同他的音乐一样自由，胳膊高举着放在头两侧，头顶睡乱的发丝之下藏着互相握住的手腕，脑袋向右偏，鼻尖正好抵在拜拜肉上。两腿大张着，毯子的边缘却全部压在身下。

怎么就能睡成这样任人侵犯的样子，枕边还有一本叫《世界经典童话》的书。

笑是从鼻息里泄露的，虽然知道并不会吵醒他，但堂本光一还是刻意隐忍。他转身离开，去洗了手，拿着润滑液走进来。

把人从毯子里解放出来费了些功夫，鼻尖都出汗了，他直接脱光了上衣。毕竟也算初秋了，但没关系，空气里的微微凉意马上就能转化成融化冰雪的火热。

注意着堂本刚的反应，他一边观察着，一边缓缓扒下他的裤子。宽大的短裤行了方便，内裤包裹着的家伙也跟着主人静静沉睡。

堂本光一思考了一下，决定直接扒光他。

同事的小同事还软着，搭耸着头部，在甜美的睡梦里，一点也不期待被人引诱勃发的样子。可案板上的鱼肉，从来都没有向刀俎申诉的机会。

轻轻握住那一根，稍稍使劲儿撸动几把，堂本刚的喉咙毫无犹豫就发出迷糊的呻吟，像只猫爪子挠啊挠的，跟着他手上动作的轻重变化声音的高低。

不知道小刚的梦里此刻发生着什么。

那一定是紫红色粉末喷发出来的力度，染花了他眼前这具白皙胴体。颗粒状的雾里，诱惑的藤蔓他看不见了，但从来没有打算要躲避的事情，看不到又如何。

疲软的性器还未苏醒，他张嘴含住，含到最深处抵着自己的喉咙，退出时舌尖不舍地在铃口打转。

终于不再软塌塌的了，身体总是比大脑诚实。可万一梦里的堂本刚只是以为被色鬼压床了呢。

这么想着，他就觉得头顶那无意识的呻吟声增添了几分挣扎。

嘴巴不闲，手指也开始逗弄囊袋，从会阴向上划，又向下。换做清醒的性爱，此时堂本刚大概早就把持不住了。换做现在的状况，只是嘴里不知道乱叫着什么，想要蹬动的腿依旧被他的铁臂箍着，手指使不上力气，唯一能搅动的是没有阻力的空气，像坠入湖底的落水者。

吞吐的频率变得频繁，舌尖无规律地舔舐，小口冒出些前液。

快了吧，堂本光一猜测着。

他松口，给手指涂满润滑，分身需要漫长的苏醒，想来后边的小穴也是。

柔软的指腹在穴口处按压，一点点耐心开拓，堂本刚还是没醒，却很自觉的稍微抬起了屁股，黑堂本光一的手一些空间。

“色鬼。”

他嬉笑着谩骂，不知道到底在说谁。

觉得差不多了，他伸入第二根，堂本刚听起来快要哭了，架在脑袋上的手臂也甩了下来，可手指还是抓不住床单。

梦里被欺负惨咯。

相方的小兄弟在自己辛苦撩拨下已经快要缴械了，自己的还藏在裤子里，硬得发疼。可对他来说最大的满足并不是释放，而是看到爱人失控的发泄。

又是深喉，他突然有点后悔了，睡着了就这么经舔吗？

哼哼唧唧的嘟囔在一个狠狠地吸食之后变成了颤抖的泣音，小口咕咕咕地往外冒出浊液，顺着硬挺的分身流下来，划过囊袋，滴在床单上，染出一小块深色。

堂本刚像求救终于得到回应一般醒来，费力的抬起身子，看到了埋在腿间还在亲吻他性器的那颗脑袋，感知到了身后的两根手指。

“光一…光一……光一…”

除了不断重复叫着爱人的名字，他不知道该说些什么，但当中已包含了他想说的千言万语。

纤细的腰线随着手指的按压颤抖，对方敏感地捕捉到他身体的变化，在最空虚的时刻挺身而入，被填满的不只有身体，还有心脏里不安的空隙。

这些都只能由堂本光一来填满。

“亲爱的，下午好。”

那具火热的身体爬上来，口中带着精液的腥气，在耳边低语。

tbc.

吱呦的梦里，和接下来究竟发生了什么，且待下回分解。

By.蚂蚁


End file.
